This project seeks to evaluate the hypothesis that the pulsatile nature of the endogenous LH signal (i.e. the episodic release of LH under physiological conditions) has a major influence on testicular Leydig cell production of sex steroid hormones and that this influence is age dependent. Similar studies will also be performed in women of reproductive age.